


Hellfire

by kotodamaxx



Series: Dancing through life [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotodamaxx/pseuds/kotodamaxx
Summary: Now, as a former member of the Convocation of the 14th, Altair is doing his best to protect the citizens of Amaurot during the Final Days, yet he is only one man in a city filled of beasts.
Series: Dancing through life [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537534
Kudos: 1





	Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Another snipped in Altair's life, where he receives a moral wound that will stay with him even in his reincarnated lives.

It was raining fire. The streets were littered with bodies of those from whom the nightmarish creations had come from, and mawled them. The only sounds that echoed throughout the city were those of explosions, screams, and hungry creatures whose numbers kept increasing. 

“No. No. No!” a man screamed as a large beast that resembled a shark, with armor for body and no need for water, loomed over him, ready to swallow him whole.

As he closed his eyes, expecting the end to painfully arrive, he heard the agonized cries of the creature and a large “thud.” 

Before him stood a man wearing armor instead of the customary robes, wild pink hair disheveled, and a large bloody axe being held in his right hand with ease. 

“Get up! Make your way to the Capitol building!” Altair’s golden eyes were glinted with determination as he turned from the man to look for any other survivors. He had only stopped to yell the instructions at the man as he wanted to save as many people as possible. The Capitol building was the only place that was safe. That was the only place he could tell the citizens of Amaurot to congregate.

At the sound of another scream, Altair was off into that direction, bloodied axe ready in hand. He had lost his mask somewhere in the struggle, yet he didn’t care if others saw his face. A plan had been set up to bring the citizens to the safety of the Capitol building where the sacrifices for the summoning were also to take place, but the cry from the star had arrived before the preparations could have been completed.    
  
Surrounded by multiple creatures were what seemed to be a couple. They were both shaking in fear as the creatures inched slowly to them, feeding off of the fear they were producing. Just as one of the creatures was about to lunge on to them, Altair rushed in, cutting it down with his axe and stepping between them and the creatures.    
  
“Stay behind me,” Altair instructed, not taking his eyes off the creatures, cutting down any of them that tried to lunge at him or at the two he was trying to protect. He heard more screams in the distance, but no matter how many he cut down and defeated, more seemed to come out of nowhere and replace those who had fallen.

“I can’t do this anymore!” one of the people he had been protecting screamed out, apparently having seen a path to escape, and stumbled into that direction.    
  
“No! Don’t!” Altair called over to him, taking his eyes off momentarily from the creature in front of him, hissing as his arm was slashed by a claw. He clenched his jaw as he heard the man scream as he was mauled by others that had been waiting for an opportunity. Altair had to do his best to protect the surviving Amaurotine that was relying on him, but his chances weren’t looking good. More of the creatures kept appearing and he was being cornered against the wall.

~ ~ ~   
  
It was morning. The sun was shining over their destroyed city, the bodies of Amaurotines and creatures alike littered the streets, along with debris from broken down buildings. Sheltered between two stone slabs was Altair, his gaze blank as he held the body of the person he had been trying to protect. His right side bleeding heavily from a wound the last creature had managed to inflict on him. Despite barely being conscious, Altair sang softly to the body he was holding on his lap. He didn’t know the person. He didn’t know many people in the city, but they all had family and friends, and he might have failed them in protecting their lives, but the least he could do was soothe the soul to the Underworld with his song.    
  
“There you are.” His song was interrupted by a familiar voice, and Altair lifted his blank eyes to look at his friend, Hades. “Is this the reason why you quit your spot in the Convocation?” Even in his barely conscious state, Altair could tell something was off with him.    
  
“Ha...des?” he whispered softly, confused as to why his friend was looking at him coldly.    
  
“Everything will be alright, Altair. Lord Zodiark will make sure that we get our lives back.”    
  
The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Hades reaching in to grab him, his eyes shining with a purple color.    
  



End file.
